


The Talk

by DaFishi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha Will Solace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Omega Nico di Angelo, Omega Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Percy attempts to give Nico the talk. It doesn’t work.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean (Mentioned), Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 224





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prickat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prickat/gifts).



> WHOO! PERCY JACKSON FICS, HERE I COME! Prickat wanted omega Nico.

“Nico. We need to talk,” Percy said, sitting the two of them down inside the Poseidon Cabin.

“Why are all the snacks blue?” Nico said, holding up a bag of blue chips.

‘‘Cause blue is the best,” Percy responds, not even hesitating.

“Wait, is this about when I walked in on you and Jason? I swear I didn’t mean to and-” Nico rambled.

Percy flushed but shook his head.

“No, this is about the whole heat and rut and pregnancy stuff,” Percy said.

Nico groans and covers himself in a blanket.

Percy sighs. “I know it’s awkward but you got together with Will, and I need to tell you this while Jason talks to Will.”

Nico groans again but flops on the bed, still enveloped in blankets.

“So, you’re going to be having heats soon. And Will is also going to be having ruts. So-” Percy starts.

That moment, Jason walks into the room with a traumatized Will behind him.

Percy gives Will a sympathetic look but accepts the kiss Jason gives him. 

“So heats and ruts are just, well. You kind of… it’s like….” Percy said, unable to form the sentence.

“It’s a sex-driven state of mind,” Jason states bluntly.

“Jason,” Percy hisses, hitting his alpha on the back of the head.

Jason winces.

Nico lets out a wounded noise and Will’s blush is brighter than the sun.

“Ok, you know what? Annabeth is giving you this talk. She and Piper can take over this conversation. Me and Jason need to have a talk,” Percy said, giving Jason a pointed look.

“Jason and I,” Will corrects.

“No, you are going to Piper and Annabeth without Jason,” Percy said.

Nico comes out of the blanket. “He was correcting your grammar, idiot.”

Percy just shoos them away.

“We aren’t going to Annabeth or Piper are we?” Will said.

Nico snorts. “Um, no. I’d prefer not to have that conversation.”

Will nods in agreements.

“Wanna spar?” Nico asked.

“I can’t fight.”

“Yes or no?”

“...fine.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
